herofandomcom-20200223-history
Master Roshi
Master Roshi is the hero from the Dragonball franchise, he is Goku's first master. Roshi was the inventor of the famed Kameha technique and taught it to Goku, Kuririn and Yamcha. who would pass his technique on as one of the series' most recognized moves. ''Dragonball'' As the original holder of the one star dragonball, Roshi would be encountered by Goku on his quest to collect the dragonballs. In his travels, Goku comes across Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit living at his isolated Kame House. Dragonball aside, Goku, ever the eager fighter, seeks Roshi's insights into becoming the best he can be. Goku and Kuririn seek Master Roshi's aid in teaching them to be master fighters. Eventually Roshi teaches Goku and Kuririn the kameha in their quest to gain the dragonballs. Roshi, impressed by his pupil's spirits would decide to not only offer them training and his dragonball but sent them to see his sister Babba, who possessed another dragonball and insight into their origins. Roshi is not just intent on seeing his pupils obtain the dragonballs but has plans for them to do him proud in the World Martial Arts Tournament. The later arc of the series first World Martial Arts Tournament will see Goku and Kuririn fighting on behalf of their master to prove themselves to the world. In the match the two encounter a legendary fighter and long thought retired grand champion, "Jakie Chun", who is intent on winning himself and proving them nothing but upstarts. Jackie Chun is in-fact Roshi, an old alias of his for public appearances. While Roshi appears at first to be trying to reclaim his the glory of his youth he was in-fact trying to set an high standard for his pupils to give their all against in a real fight and was certain he was the only one who could do it, he assumed the alias not just for the recognition the name and look gave him but also so Goku and Kuririn would fight him without holding back or think they would be shown mercy. ''Dragonball Z'' In Drgaonball's follow up series, Dragonball Z, Roshi, like most of the cast from Dragonball, is demoted to background character and rarely does anything but comment on situations as they unfold. In Roshi's case the shift in importance is actually quite justified as he has formally retired as both a fighter and teacher. Roshi spends his autumn years on his remote island at Kame House, watching T.V., drinking beer and enjoying the sunshine. Roshi is still more than willing to provide lodging for his friends and Kame House is often used as meeting point for the Z warriors as most of them know the way there and it is not actually marked on any maps and miles from any civilized city assuring the Z warriors can train and or rest without endangering civilians or attracting unwanted attention. Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Old Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Wise Heroes Category:Retired Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Chi Masters Category:Outright Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Sage Category:Martyr Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Comic Relief Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Comedic Heroes